fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Norvino Kingdom
Norvino Kingdom (ノービノ キングドム No-bino Kingudomu): Is a very far off land hidden in between the mountains of the Earthlands, hidden away from many of the dangers that would target the very magical world itself. The path to the actual kingdom is very treacherous, said to have any known magic beast both dangerous and terrifying, as well as have the largest steps ever, which often make the long trip there the one where almost no one survives. The current Queen of the Kingdom, Aivenna Solus, is known for being one of the kindest and benevolent ruler's in the history of Norvino. It has also been determined that this location is the only place a group like the Shadow Broker haven't been able to infiltrate due to the fact that the Queen is in possession of a special magic that can pierce the mind and find out if a person is telling the truth or lying. History In the ancient times, wars between man against magic beasts raged all over the world, including the Dragon civil war, which resulted in the biggest devastation ever to happen in human history. Due to this, some humans thought it best to leave away from the fights and seek shelter within the mountains far away until the wars would end. A small group made their way to an ancient valley that was supposedly the safest place to be away from the beasts, but the leader of the group found herself in trouble as the entire area was infested with powerful creatures that even her power could not handle. Despite for an answer, she left her group in a spot that was designated safe location as she went on a journey to find someway to make it to the spot that was considered safe against every kind of magic beast. Her travels eventually led her to a blacksmith who heard of her situation, and agreed to help her only if she would help him by allowing him to come to her safe haven if he ever had need of it. She agreed and was given twelve special items: Ten magic rings with a powerful helmet and pendent that were said to create one of the most powerful sets of armors ever: The Doom Kaiser. After returning to find that her group was under attack, The leader harnessed all she could to fight off against every magic beast there, allowing her and her offspring to pass forward safely, but at the cost of her own life as she created a powerful form of protections against the beasts from ever being able to enter their new home. That day on, The Norvino Kingdom was born and under the united rule of the legacy of their leader and the council for the people, prosperity flourished as it provided them the means to outlast even the most powerful of wars. Geography Originally the mountain was all natural land forms, different kinds of steps and holes were often seen in them, which gave way to allow creatures to climb up the steps and find new homes to enter. Inside the mountain is a spiral land road that leads down until it eventually reaches what is a natural port near water, which most of the beasts would go to drink. After the Original Founder cultivated the entire mountain, her group started building along with the mountain, not wanting to distort the natural beauty of it, but enhance it with new styles of houses and large districts that would allow multiple people to live alongside the royal family and not be outcast as peasants. The most trecherous spot of the Norvino Kingdom is the stairway leading all the way up to the entrance to the kingdom, which is by far the longest flight of stars in Earthland history. It is said that the royal family and twelve knights knows a secret route that leads directly to the entrance in under a day at the most. Locations Military District: Taking up over a fifth of the city, the military district consists of two manger zones. The first is a base, complete with barracks, training grounds, and the main command center for the military outside of the castle. The second is a suburb for the families of solders, Many consider the military district to be a city within a city, because the suburb half contains its own schools and shops to cater to all living within. Port District: Located around much of the city’s western rim is the Port district. It is where much of the city’s trade take place, comprised of both large scale business contracts for large companies, all the way down to private craftsmen and pawn shops. Schaller District: By far the smallest district in the kingdom of Norvino, consisting only of a few buildings on the northwestern edge of the city. For the most part, it acts as a magic school to anyone willing to learn, while also researching and archiving magic. Though small, it is considered to be at the forefront of research within the kingdom, and the Schaller’s within are often called before the royalty as consultants in the fields of science and magic. Royal Family The Royal Family has been around the Norvino Kingdom for ten generations, predating back to the original founder of the Norvino Kingdom. Many often at times most of the royal family often leaves the kingdom to explore the world and see what kind of wonders there are, including the queen at times, where she leaves the kingdom in the capable hands of her chosen Twelve Royal Knights under her return. Since the ancient times, it has always been the tradition of fairness for the princess of the royal family to choose her husband, regardless of whether it is nobility or not. There have also been some cases where the winner of the Norvino Battle Royal is granted any wish and often may choose to marry the princess, but would only be official if said princess also agree's. The only time a princess ever accepted the proposal of marrige from the winner is when Princess Aivenna Solus accepted the wish by winner, Raphael Solus. Category:Location Category:Phantombeast Category:Kingdom Category:Norvino Kingdom